


Senpai is a Real Woman

by FairReviewer



Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story
Genre: Body Worship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, For real just look at her model, Hinano is THICC, Love Your Body Writing Contest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29009886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairReviewer/pseuds/FairReviewer
Summary: Hinano may be insecure about her size, but Emiri knows how much of a woman she really is.A very special fic for the fifth Uwasa of Lewdfics writing contest, featuring the surprise rise of Hinano body worship.
Relationships: Kisaki Emiri/Miyako Hinano
Kudos: 10





	Senpai is a Real Woman

**Author's Note:**

> Yo Readers! Here we got a surprisingly rare pair for this site. Well we can't really have such a good ship missing from Ao3, so here is this fic to start fixing that.
> 
> I love EmiHina because it has such potential for fun stories. Who doesn't love a pair with such a surprising age/height gap?
> 
> Also, after actually looking at the Live2D models from MR...turns out Hinano is pretty damn THICC. Seriously, she has some great thighs and childbearing hips on her. So this ended up becoming a Hinano body worship fic. Hope this will be fun for ya'll!
> 
> Anyway, with that said, let's get this started!

It was a Saturday morning in Kamihama City. The kind of time where the streets were quiet, peaceful, and devoid of any scary Witches.

It was also the kind of time where most people were still asleep, Magical Girls included. Emiri Kisaki was no different in that regard.

So here she was, sleeping in her bed, dreaming of the woman who had stolen her heart only a few years ago...

"Mmm...Senpai~." She moaned happily.

Hinano Miyako...so smart...so cool...Someone Emiri had relied on ever since they met three years ago. Oh, it was practically love at first sight for her...

The only problem? Well, two problems...Two very contradictory problems.

1\. Hinano was much older, by five years. At the time they met, Emiri was only thirteen. She couldn't possibly date the eighteen yeat old Hinano back then. Even now, as Emiri was sixteen and in her rights to date who she wished, the age gap still brought odd looks from the fellow Magical Girls that knew of their relationship.

2\. Hinano...was very, very short. In fact, she had the look of a middle-schooler. Emiri, being rather tall compared to other girls her age, looked more mature than her little girlfriend. Which brought very skeptical looks from normal people whenever the two went out together.

The age gap was something they moved on from, thankfully. It took some convincing to get Hinano to let down her reservations and just go for this love, but it all worked out.

But the problem with the size gap...well...it had always been an insecurity for her. Even now, after dating for five months, Hinano was still unsure that the Emiri even wanted such a child-like woman.

Of course, that was why Emiri kept showering her Senpai with love and affection. Hinano was just the smartest, coolest, and cutest woman in the world, and deserved all kisses and hugs given to her. Even if she was eventually annoyed from it all.

Of course, Emiri's attraction was not solely emotional...

Which is why her dreams ended up shifting into something more...naughty.

Her tongue intwining with her Senpai's...Her hands roaming all over the blonde's body, grasping at her B cups and making her moan...

Senpai nipping at her neck....while using one hand to stroke her womanhood.

"You're all mine, Emiri." Hinano said with that sexy smirk of hers. "All mine. Does it feel good, being pleased by your Senpai?"

"Yes..." Emiri said quietly, quivering a bit.

"Do you want to be dominated by your Senpai?"

"Yes...Senpai, please sit on me."

Then Emiri was pushed onto her back, and her pint-sized girlfriend stood over her, now suddenly sporting a latex suit that made even her mere A cups stand out. But Emiri's eyes were drawn down...right towards Hinano's thighs and hips.

Such wonderously meaty thighs and childbearing hips...

"You really like this, huh?" She teased, lightly stepping on Emiri's chest. "You just love looking at me like this. You totally want to be a slave to a REAL WOMAN like me, don't you?"

"Y-yes, Senpai..." Emiri whimpered, a certain thrill coursing through her body.

"Then just be a good girl and sit there, while I give that depraved face of yours what it wants."

Emiri's eyes widened as her girlfriend turned around, showing off her incredibly round and big butt. Something most women would only dream to have.

Hinano gave her another devilish smirk as she moved that glorious ass above her face and-

BZZZZZZZT!

Emiri yelped and rolled off her bed as she was suddenly awoken by the sound of her phone ringing.

She stared up at the ceiling, taking a bit for her daze to fade away. Her phone continued to ring, which helped her out of it. She scrambled up and grabbed the device off her nightstand, checking to see who was calling at this time.

She smiled wide as it turned out to be her beloved Senpai, and she quickly answered the call.

"Hello Senpai!" Emiri said cheerily. "Good morning!"

"Good morning, Em." Hinano responded, sounding kind of tired. "So...I pulled an all-nighter on that research paper for the university. Valentines Day is tommorow, you know? And I really wanted to spend it with you, so..."

"YES!" Emiri shouted in immediate excitement. "Let's go on a date! Ohhhhhh I love you so much Senpai!"

"Ow-ow! Okay-okay, settle down! I love you too! Ugh...I'm exhausted right now, so...I'm heading to bed. See you tomorrow at Cafe Nagitan?"

"Yes Senpai! You better sleep well! See you tomorrow!"

Emiri blew a kiss into the speaker before hanging up. Then she squealed happily and jumped onto her bed, thrashing around in excitement as if she was still an eighth-grader.

She hadn't expected this. Normally Hinano was too busy with classes in Kamihama University to even consider going out for extended dates. Not even during holidays.

That was something Emiri was prepared for when they started dating. She knew her girlfriend was going to be swamped with work and not have much time for romance. But Senpai...had really worked herself to the bone, so she could go out with Emiri on Valentines Day! That made the younger girl so happy, her heart was going to burst out of her chest!

Breakfast with Senpai...maybe a movie afterward...oh, and dinner...

A love hotel too...

Emiri blushed as she remembered that dream. Ever since she saw her girlfriend in that black bikini...she couldn't stop thinking about those full hips and thighs. Senpai was so insecure about her small body...but she never realized how much of a woman she actually was.

Emiri opened her legs as she slipped a hand between them, feeling a dampness in her panties. The result of that naughty dream...Normally she would rub herself off...but tomorrow was Valentines Day. A romantic date with Senpai awaited...Emiri needed to hold off until then.

For now...it was time to go shopping. Couldn't have such a romantic day without preparation, after all! 

And she knew someone who would also want to prepare for her own special date tomorrow. They could have fun shopping together!

Emiri sat up and selected the right contact on her phone. It rung for little bit before finally being picked up.

"Mmm...hello?" Came the sleepy voice of Rika Ayano.

"Riiiika!" Emiri chirped. "Senpai asked me out for Valentines!"

There was some noises like covers being thrown off, along with a little cheering.

"That's great!" Rika said excitedly. "She made the first move this time!"

"I know!" Emiri said cheerfully, bouncing a little. "Maybe this is the day! Rika, I need to get prepared for this, so I'm going shopping in a bit! Will you please come and help me? We can even get yourself ready for your date with Ren!"

"I am sooooo in! I'll meet you at the mall in an hour! See you then!"

"Alright then! Bye-bye!"

Emiri hung up, then hopped off the bed to get ready for a day of shopping. As she dressed up, she considered what she would need to wear for tomorrow. Something that would make her Senpai go crazy for her. Something...incredibly sexy and scandalous!

With that in mind, Emiri skipped out of the house and headed for the mall.

.......

The next day, Emiri was waiting outside Cafe Nagitan, eagerly looking around for any sign of her pint-sized girlfriend.

She had her long blonde locks up in her signature twintails, tied with some cute pink butterfly ribbons. Her outfit consisted of a red blouse with little white frills at the hem and cuffs, along with flared pink skirt that reached about halfway to her knees. For footwear, she chose to go with white thigh-high stockings (held up by garters), and knee length pink boots.

It was soooo hard to choose what to wear. But Emiri figured that she had the perfect blend of cuteness and sexiness to get her woman hot and bothered. And if this didn't get that head spinning...well, Emiri had quite the treat ready under her clothes. Along with an extra surprise in her purse...

She patted it and giggled mishievously. Ohhhhh, her Senpai was not going to let her sleep tonight, she was sure of it!

Then that familiar voice echoed from down the street, making her turn her head.

"Emiri!"

There Hinano was, jogging right on over. She wasn't dressed flashy at all. Just an oversized black jacket that hung right down to her ankles, a white t-shirt, black khaki shorts, then white socks under brown sneakers.

But even with how casual she was, Emiri still thought she was so cute! She couldn't help but run over to meet her Senpai, picking her up into a big hug and spinning around.

"Senpai!" The blonde sang. "I missed you sooooo much!"

"Gah!" Hinano cried, flailing about. "E-Emiri! I missed you too! Now put me down!"

Emiri did so, though now holding her Senpai's hands. She couldn't help it, since she was so incredibly happy.

"Thank you for asking me out!" She said joyfully. "I know you have university and all, but working so hard for this...it really makes me love you more, Senpai!"

"Well..." Hinano blushed, looking off to the side. "I wanted to see you badly too...so I worked my ass off."

She coughed and put up a cute (serious) face.

"Anyway, let's get started with breakfast. You must be hungry, yeah?"

Ohhhh Emiri was hungry...in so many ways...No no no, she needed to not think about how sexy her Senpai was underneath all that bagginess...

"Yes, I am!" She said with a happy composure. "Let's go inside!"

She quickly took Hinano's hand, and pulled her along into the cafe, making her yelp in protest.

"Hey, slow down! It's not like we're strapped for time!"

.......

Emiri just couldn't steady herself, no matter how hard she tried.

The pancakes she had were delicious, but they just couldn't satiate the lustful hunger in her core. Especially not since she noticed how her Senpai had to open her mouth little wider to take normal-sized bites, her tongue slightly poking out...Then maple syrup dripping onto it just before she engulfed the piece of pancake...

Emiri knew of "erotic eating"...but to see it firsthand like this really did turn her on even more than she already was. She squirmed a little in her seat, trying to discreetly quell the heat between her legs.

Hinano had noticed this, as she had stopped midway through her stack to give the taller girl a questioning look.

"Are you alright?" She asked. "You're...acting kinda funny."

Emiri shook her head, then laughed nervously. "Oh I'm fine! It's just uh...these portions are so big, you know? I'm already full!"

Hinano looked at her oddly for a moment, then glanced down at her own half-eaten pancakes.

"I'm getting full too, actually." She admitted. "Let me handle the bill here, and then we can go see a movie. How does that sound?"

"I-I would like that, Senpai!"

......

Emiri had been allowed to choose the movie, and she took the chance to get tickets to a romantic one. She even payed for both herself and her girlfriend. All she really wanted was to get a mood going between them.

She wanted her Senpai to notice it...to take the reigns...to show how much of a woman she was...

Emiri's thoughts were getting clouded by her horniness again. She could hardly pay attention to what was going on in the film. But then came a particularly hot scene between the couple on-screen and that set her ablaze.

Senpai kissing her neck...biting it...tearing away at her clothes like they no more than paper...

Emiri spared a glance at her smaller girlfriend, whose face was red as she watched the entire sex scene unfold. Emiri wondered if her Senpai was thinking the very same things she was...

Emiri's heart was aching now. She needed her Senpai's attention....She needed her to take charge...But she didn't want to set things off this early...

She squirmed for the second time that day, holding back a whine. She couldn't take it anymore....She wanted her Senpai now...

But somehow, she managed to last through the entire film. And as the credits rolled, she took a tight hold of her girlfriend's hand and took off with her out of the theater.

"E-Emiri!" Hinano protested. "Hey, chill out! Emiri!"

But Emiri just kept running, wanting to find somewhere secluded. Some place where she could finally let out every bit of pent up frustration to her beloved Senpai.

Then suddenly her hand was empty. She stopped on the street in surprise, then turned around to see Hinano fuming at her.

"What the hell is your problem Em!?" She snapped, stomping the ground. "You've been acting weird ever since we started our date! It's gotten annoying!"

Emiri's eyes widened. "I just...I just..."

She lowered her head as her fire died down, being replaced with guilt and sadness. She had annoyed her Senpai...she had ruined their date...Senpai must hate her now...for being a stupid girl who couldn't stop acting weird...

She heard a honk, and she looked up to see a truck coming for her, its tires screeching as it tried to slow down.

Then she felt something soft hit her chest, sending her flying across the street. Her back hit the sidewalk with a heavy "thump", and she dropped her purse. She groaned as the landing hurt quite a bit.

She heard a sob, and she looked to see her Senpai on top of her, shaking uncontrollably.

"Y-you idiot..." She muttered. "You know you need pay attention to traffic..."

"Senpai..." Emiri whispered.

She noticed some people gathering around, whispering amongst themselves about the shock of such a near-accident. The driver of that truck had also come out, throwing Emiri his apologies.

But Emiri's focus was all on her Senpai. She hugged her tightly, never intending to let go.

"Thank you Senpai..." She said softly. "I'm sorry for scaring you..."

"Em..." Hinano whispered, looking up into her eyes. "Tell me...were you having fun with me or not?"

"Of course I was..."

"Then why were you acting so strange?"

Emiri realized that she needed to speak about this...but now was not the time for it. Not when so many people were around...But maybe a hint...something to spur her Senpai...

The fire in her core sparked to life, compelling her to lean into Hinano's ear and whisper.

"Can we...talk at your home, Hinano-san?"

And based on the shiver of her Senpai's body, Emiri knew that she got the hint.

"Yeah..." Hinano said, turning a little red. "My home...come on."

She got up, pulling Emiri up too, and even picking up her purse for her.. The blonde was prepared to start walking, but then she shrieked in surprise as she was suddenly lifted in a sort of bridal carry by her Senpai with Magical Girl strength.

"H-hold on tight." Hinano grunted, going into a jog.

If only there was...Emiri was much too big for someone of Hinano's size to carry naturally, and so she could not hold onto her at all. The blonde could only flail her hands as her Senpai carried her off like some kind of miniature knight in shining armor. She saw the people around gawking at them as they passed, not knowing how to react to such an unusual sight.

Then they ended up passing by Ren and Rika. The former just stared in silent confusion. Meanwhile, the latter cheered encouragingly.

"Go for it, Hinano-senpai!" She shouted. "And good luck Emiri!"

Emiri covered her reddening face. This was simultaneously the most embarrassing, frightening, and exciting moment in her life....and she knew she was going to treasure this for as long as she lived.

...........

They were sitting on Hinano's bed now, and Emiri's heart was pounding from how close they were. Hips touching...only a couple of layers separating their skin...

She was shivering from the rush of emotions inside her, not knowing how to approach this at all.

Then her Senpai's small, soft hand came on top of her own. Emiri looked to see her soft expression, along with an assuring nod. That calmed the blonde down enough to allow her to speak.

"I...I really like you Senpai. So much that I dream of you making love to me. I want your touch so much...my heart aches for it...my body aches for it..."

"O-oh..." Hinano gulped, turning red. "Um...really?"

Emiri moved her away from the Hinano's, then towards the hem of her left shorts leg. She slipped under it, getting the feel of her Senpai's warm, smooth, full thigh as she began to rub and squeeze it.

Emiri leaned down to whisper in her ear. "You're so much sexier than you give yourself credit for..."

"I...I am?" Hinano said with a shiver. "I didn't think...I thought...you had gotten tired of me."

"I could never get tired of you, Senpai. I love everything about you."

"Really? Even though...I'm so small?"

"I love how small you are. You're so cute..."

"And...did you really mean it when you called me...sexy?"

In a surge of boldness, Emiri withdrew her hand, then placed it on the button of her girlfriend's shorts.

"Can I show you...just how much I mean it?"

Hinano's eyes widened, and it took a moment for her to nod in an eager anxiousness.

Emiri slid off the bed, then positioned herself so she was kneeling between her Senpai's knees. She then unbuttoned the shorter girl's shorts, pulling them down to reveal her plain white panties. Emiri pulled those off too, leaving Hinano's entire lower half exposed.

The taller girl licked her lips as she got a full look of those meaty, shapely thighs and hips. She noticed the little layers of fat rippling as her Senpai shivered, making them an even more delicious sight.

She started kissing one thigh, softly at first. Giving the illusion of innocence even though it was far from that. She heard her girlfriend whimper, which brought a sense of satisfaction to know that this was pleasing.

Emiri wouldn't have thought that she could be so into doing something so dirty...but now she was starting to become addicted to how the pulsing flesh felt on her tongue. How the saltiness of her Senpai's sweat sent a little jolt of pleasure down her taste buds.

Her Senpai...her Senpai...Senpai was all hers...Senpai's wonderfully meaty thighs and hips were all hers...

Emiri nibbled on the skin a little, then bit it just hard enough to leave a mark.

"Gah!" Hinano cried out in pain. "What the hell Emiri!?"

"I'm just marking you as mine~." Emiri said lustfully. "Your sexy body is all mine to worship, Senpai~."

She switched to the other thigh, giving it one loooong and wet lick before peppering it with love bites. She took joy in her Senpai's intesifying cries of pained pleasure.

Senpai was a woman...Emiri's woman...Emiri's small, yet very sexy woman. Senpai's thighs...Senpai's hips...Senpai's ass...they all deserved every bit of praise heaped onto them.

But of course, it just wasn't fair that her Senpai's lower body got all the attention...

Emiri rose to Hinano's chest, looking up to take in her slightly panting mouth and half-lidded eyes. That sent another thrill down the younger girl's spine, seeing such a lewd expression on her girlfriend's face.

"Enjoying this?" She said with a teasing smirk.

"Y-yes..." Hinano gasped. "Emiri...more..."

Emiri immediately grabbed at her shirt and jacket, yanking them off and throwing them aside. And there they were, Hinano's small, yet defined breasts. So criminally underdeveloped...just like the rest of her torso.

But Emiri loved those little boobs anyway...because they were her Senpai's.

She dove right in, taking one rosy peak into her mouth and sucking on it, savoring the salty skin. At the same time, she grabbed the other breast, completely enveloping it in her hand. She squeezed fleshy orb hard, liking how it just molded between her fingers like putty.

Hinano moaned loudly and hugged Emiri's head, keeping her locked in place.

"Dammit Emiri!" The shorter girl shouted. "You're a freaking succubus! Ah! Th-this isn't...fair!"

Emiri hummed as she continued her ministrations, feeling overjoyed by all the reactions she was earning. It was fun, worshipping her Senpai like this. Hearing her lewd moans and shrieks...the feel of her soft, small body...

Then suddenly her head was forced up, and she was looking at the annoyed, heavily panting face of her Senpai.

"I think...that's enough." She said with a bit of a growl. "It's not fair that you get all the fun."

Emiri's eyes widened as she realized that something was missing from this. Of course...she couldn't properly worship her Senpai like this.

She looked towards the desk, where her purse was. Her legs quivered at just the thought of what was in there.

Hinano followed her gaze, curious. "What...what do you have in there?"

Emiri slowly stood up, then went to open her purse. It was then she realized how wet she was. Her arousal was even running down her thigh, and she was sure her girlfriend could see it.

With a shaky breath, she pulled out her surprise items...a red collar, with a matching leash clipped onto it.

"Senpai..." Emiri said anxiously, looking at Hinano. "Please...claim me as yours."

The older girl gulped, then got off the bed and walked over to take the collar.

"Are you sure?" She asked softly, unclasping it. "We don't need to go this far...it's our first, after all."

"I'm sure." Emiri whispered, getting on her knees. "Senpai...I'm yours for the rest of our lives. This...it's proof that I belong to you."

"Oh Emiri...Just...tell me if it's too much."

"Heh...I trust you Senpai. I always have."

Hinano nodded, then looped the collar around Emiri's neck, clasping just tightly enough so it was a snug fit.

Emiri touched the accessory, smiling as tears of joy welled in her eyes. She had never felt so happy before. To be claimed like this...it was her wildest dream come true.

"Thank you..." She sobbed.

"Come here, Emiri." Hinano coaxed, picking her head up.

Emiri rose, until she was face to face with her Senpai, who proceded to give her a gentle kiss on the lips, taking her hand as well. Emiri felt her heart settle down, and she hummed quietly.

Then her Senpai broke away, smirking a little. "Come on, to the bed."

Emiri nodded, standing up and letting herself be led back to the bed. She laid down, watching with a nervous excitement as her Senpai crawled up to straddle her face. She took in the sight of her arousal dripping off her small, glistening slit.

"Do you like this?" Hinano whispered, her voice getting a little husky.

"Y-yes..." Emiri whimpered. "Senpai...sit on me, please."

Hinano then came down, her lower lips meeting Emiri's open mouth. The blonde began lick dutifully, moaning as her tongue was assaulted by the taste of her Senpai. Salty...bitter...yet a little sweet...It wasn't Emiri's favorite taste, but it was Senpai's...so she loved it anyway.

Hinano groaned and put a hand on the younger girl's head.

"There's a good Kouhai..." She muttered. "My good Kouhai..."

Emiri shivered, having never been called that before. At least, not in such an intimate way. It felt good, really good. It spurred her to keep licking more eagerly, and she enjoyed how her Senpai's soft, succulent flesh opened up to her tongue, allowing her to dip it inside.

"Fuck!" Hinano hissed. "You're really enjoying this. Fine, go deeper!"

She grabbed the leash and pulled it up, bringing the younger girl deep into her womanhood. Emiri's tongue was now being squeezed by rigid, yet velvety and wet walls. She went with it, moving her tongue around and savoring her Senpai's juices as she drank them up.

Meanwhile, she put her hands on Hinano's thighs, then slid them around to her ass. She felt those cheeks up, admiring how big, round, and smooth they were. Then she squeezed them hard, relishing in how the skin just gave way to her fingers. She fondled them, as if they were dough that she could play with.

"Emiri..." Hinano growled, tugging the leash again. "You really are a very naughty girl."

Emiri moaned and rubbed her thighs together, feeling her core pulse at how domineering her Senpai was being. She wanted more of this. She wanted her to be in full control, saying such dirty stuff to her.

She suckled harder than ever, wanting to please her Senpai as much as possible.

"D-dammit..." Hinano muttered, holding back a moan. "Emiri...keep this up...and..."

After another minute of sucking, she let out a cry of orgasmic bliss. The hand on Emiri's head forced her up, keeping her locked to take a flood of arousal. She dutifully swallowed it all, moaning at the satisfaction of making her Senpai cum.

Then Hinano moved back a bit before collapsing, her head landing on Emiri's chest.

"Whoa..." The older girl gasped. "That was...you were great...Em..."

Emiri giggled. "I'm glad you liked it, Senpai."

"Um...I would return the favor...but I'm wiped..."

Emiri pouted, as she was still feeling very high strung and ready to get fucked herself.

"It's not nice to leave a lady high and dry, Senpai."

But her words fell on deaf ears, as her girlfriend ended up falling asleep. Emiri whined in frustration, feeling so soaked between her legs that she was starting to get uncomfortable.

"I'm totally getting you back for this." She grumbled.

Then she smiled as she watched Hinano sleep, feeling the warmth and softness of her small body. Her face looked so cute too..She was almost like a child, nuzzled up to Emiri like this.

Of course, if Emiri had ever said that, her Senpai would probably have a fit. Still...she knew how much of a woman Hinano was. Not just because of her body...but because of how she took charge today. How she claimed Emiri with the collar and leash...

The younger girl repositioned herself and pulled the blanket up, covering herself and her beloved, then sighed wistfully as she hugged her. She could handle not getting it, for now. Right now...sleeping with her Senpai like this...it was great too.

Emiri closed her eyes, basking in the warmth of her Senpai as they slept the afternoon away.


End file.
